Tell Me
by alwaysalice
Summary: ONESHOT! Tony and Ziva finally tell each other they love each other. May continue? Please Read and Review! :


A/N: hi everyone

_**A/N: hi everyone! This is my first NCIS fan-fiction but I am thoroughly obsessed! I was bored and it just came to me…the first line was stuck in my head for almost three days! I hope you like it! Please Read and Review!! Happy Reading! 33**_

Tell Me

"Tony…don't," Ziva pleaded. Tony was coming toward her and he raised his hand to her cheek. As Tony, wiped away a fallen tear, Ziva closed her eyes.

"Please don't," she implored again. Tony shook his head in refusal to comply, "talk to me, Ziva." Ziva took a step back, causing Tony's hand to fall from her face, but Tony stepped forward and he never relinquished eye contact.

"Ziva…" Tony said her name so sweetly and lovingly, as if he truly cared, not just doing what he was told. Ziva looked away as tears began to fall from her eyes. Tony took another step forward and put his hands on her waist, making small circles with his thumbs. Ziva looked up at him, tear-streaked and strong, "I am not one of your weak girlfriends, Tony. I do not need your comfort. I am fine." Ziva put a hand on Tony's chest, meant to keep him at bay. Tony took her hand, "don't push me away, Ziva. Please. Just talk to me. Please…"

Ziva pushed away from Tony, disentangled herself from his arms, and locked herself in her bedroom. Tony was unable to reach the door before Ziva locked it. He pounded against the door, angry and hurt. "Ziva," he said, "please, love, open the door." He spoke the words almost to himself, but Ziva heard him.

She hadn't yet stopped crying. She sat on her bed, hugging her pillow, trying to decide what to do. If she let Tony into her heart and her thoughts, he would most definitely hurt her. Ziva wasn't an idiot; she knew how Tony was in his relationships with women. But, then again, if she ever told him how she felt she would be hurting herself, for she knew it would not be long until he moved on to the next thing with boobs. Ziva got up, put the pillow down, and paced the room.

Outside, Tony was still talking to her. "Ziva? I know you can hear me. Please let me in…into your life…into your heart." Tony sighed, "Ziva."

As Ziva listened, she felt her heart almost break, for Tony's heart was breaking…and it was breaking for her. Ziva unlocked the door. Tony heard the bolt turn and he stepped back, just as Ziva came out of the room and into his arms.

Tony let out the breath he had been holding, "Oh, Ziva…" His arm was around her waist, pulling her to him, while his other hand was in her hair. He kissed the top of her head. "Oh, my love," Tony whispered. Ziva separated herself from Tony. He took her face in his hands and wiped away her tears. "Ziva, why couldn't you tell me?"

Ziva hid her head in Tony's shoulder. They held each other that way for a few minutes. "Tony," Ziva breathed. Both hands on Tony's chest, his hands around her, holding her close, she shook her head. "Tony, you are so…you when it comes to women. We have always been very close but not in _THAT_ way. I did not –do not –know how it would be for us. And what if you broke my heart? I have survived _many_ things but, that, I would never recover from. I could not be strong again." Ziva said all of this looking at her hands. She just couldn't look at Tony.

"Ziva," Tony said at that moment, his voice cracking. Ziva looked in his eyes, tearing from what she had said. Ziva looked down quickly, "Oh, no! Now, I… I have hurt you. Tony, please forgive me! I did not…" Tony lifted her chin so their eyes would meet. "You haven't done anything in need of forgiveness," he said. Tony tucked a stray hair behind her ear and let his hand rest on her cheek. Ziva leaned into his touch.

"How could you ever think…? How could I ever hurt you? Leave you? Why would you even think I could? Ziva…I can't _live_ without you. When I go home at night all I think of is seeing you in the morning. When we're on a case, I beg Gibbs to let me go with you. This way if you ever got hurt, I would be there. That time…the _ONE_ time I wasn't there…Ziva, I almost lost you. I could have lost you."

Tony looked down and tears ran down his cheeks. Ziva brought her forehead to his. "Tony…" He looked up at her. "I love you." Ziva's heart jumped when she said it. "I love you, too. So much…"


End file.
